THIS COMPONENT IS ENTITLED ONCOLOGIC IMAGING PROGRAM NARRATIVE ABSTRACT Washington University has a long history of cancer imaging research. The Programs continue that legacy with the support of Siteman Cancer Center's Oncologic Imaging Program (OIP). The major goals of the OIP are to facilitate new research initiatives, expand ongoing collaborations, train students and fellows, support junior faculty, and develop new methods to address fundamental and clinical cancer imaging needs. These goals will be accomplished through intra- and inter-programmatic activities and external partnerships. The program's highest priorities include developing imaging agents and technologies for detecting, diagnosing and treating cancer, as well as increasing the understanding of animal models utilized in basic cancer research. OIP activities will be guided by the following specific aims: (1) develop new novel instruments for diagnostic applications and image-guided cancer therapies; (2) develop novel molecular imaging agents for accurate detection, assessment of tumor-specific properties, and monitoring therapeutic response to improve treatment outcomes; (3) elucidate the molecular mechanisms of cancer therapy by developing novel preclinical cancer models and imaging methods to understand tumor biology and enhance therapy; and (4) educate, train, and mentor students, fellows and junior faculty in cancer imaging research. Through strong intra- and inter-programmatic collaborations, partnership with industry and integrated support for trainees, the OIP will continue to champion collective innovation in cancer imaging research and clinical translation. The program currently has 41 members from seven departments and three schools. The extensive collaborative network of OIP members has resulted in more than $15.1 million in grant awards, of which $10.1 million is NCI funding and $3.9 million is other peer-reviewed funding. Two major NCI-funded centers (Network for Translational Research and Molecular Imaging Center), an Imaging Sciences Pathway training grant, 40 junior faculty PIs (13 of whom are CCSG members), and over 1,000 publications in the past funding period. Between 2011 and 2014, 32 patents were issued and 20 applications or invention disclosures were pending, demonstrating the originality and innovative components of our research. In 2013, OIP conducted 16 investigator-initiated interventional trials and enrolled 269 participants onto interventional trials. Recent initiatives such as establishment of new cyclotron and GMP facilities, installation of a new PET/MRI scanner, installation new HIFU-equipped 1.5T Omega HP R5 MR system, and performance of the world's first real-time MRI-guided radiotherapy using the ViewRay system, which originated from Washington University, ensure a vibrant future for the OIP.